


Acceptance over Reptentance

by Anna_banana



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hank has a groovy mutation, Hank is real flexible, Masturbation, Not blue hank, PWP, Porn Without Plot, im so sorry, masturbation with feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: His feet curl into the covers, almost of their own violation. He’s already desperate and eager to touch himself....Hank masturbates with his feet- that’s literally it.





	Acceptance over Reptentance

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for writing this. I hope you enjoy.

Hank is one of the lucky ones. He grows up in a family who are open and accepting of his mutation. He doesn’t want to think about what his life would have been like if they hadn’t.

He never feels ashamed. He never forces himself into odd shaped shoes that are too small for his feet, never feels the need to keep his shoes and socks covering his feet when he walks in the door. Hank feels free, and he’s more than smart enough to know that makes him luckier than most.

Hank is smart actually, really smart. However it’s not something he needs to hide behind. His long limbs and unusual feet have him running circles around everyone else on the track and propelling past the others in the pool. If people care about his mutation, it’s just because it makes him quicker than them. If people care for other reasons, well, it bothers him far less than it could. After all, Hank is smart and he understands as much as there is to know about mutant genetics. It’s pride for his genes that make him interested in science rather than feelings of shame. He wants to study and find out all that isn’t known. He wants to understand, not to hide. 

-

While he is more than capable of accepting himself, Hank is also more than capable of analysing his flaws, sometimes perhaps overly keen to do so. Others at school seem insecure about their looks, intelligence, personality; whereas Hank can sit calmly and categorise his flaws in the same way as he can categorise bacteria on an agar plate. 

Right now he’s in that awkward stage of puberty. The one that doesn’t go too well for lanky, geeky guys and leaves him feeling like he’s burning every night. Really it’s just hormones and arousal and Hank knows that but he’ll be damned if it doesn’t feel like fire burning through his veins.

-

It took a lot of planning and indecision but finally Hank sits with his legs crossed on his bed, hearing his parent’s drive away for their anniversary dinner and he’s ready. His feet curl into the covers, almost of their own violation. He’s already desperate and eager to touch himself, the thought of what he’s going to do having been lodged in his head all day, all week really. 

Hank exhales, trying to force his already stuttering breath to relax. He strips slowly, removing each item of clothing and either folds them carefully or places them in the hamper. He also checks the lock once again, despite having done it multiple times already and despite the fact he’s the only one in the house.

For a final time he hesitates, knowing he could jerk himself off, perhaps even finger himself and it would still be a good night, but no. He detaches himself from the situation for a moment, reminding himself that if nothing else, he had a hypothesis and he still wants to test it. Letting out an audible sigh, Hank uncaps the bottle of lube and places it on the bed beside him, careful to make sure it doesn’t spill.

He digs out gloves from another drawer. The silicone is constricting, even bigger sizes reasonably tight on his hands. Hank ignores the connotations of that thought as he squeezes out some of the lube onto the gloves. 

There’s a final pause before he puts the lube onto his feet before removing the gloves. The soles of his feet aren’t sensitive, it would be especially impractical with his mutation, but still he gasps out loud, his body thrums with anticipation.

Hank doesn’t try and stop the groan that escapes the moment he curls his feet around himself. His feet are far bigger than his hands. While long and finger-like his toes are still much smaller than his fingers. The rough calluses from running and the lack of sensitivity almost makes it feel like their is a completely different person touching him. The sensation is different from his hands, alien and surprising, Hank wants to draw the feeling out but he knows he won’t last long like this. 

All thoughts of practicing different movements with his feet, experimenting to find out what would feel best, goes completely out the window. He has one foot at either side of his dick. The toes and heels are pressed together. His dick slides between the middle of his feet, rough and uncoordinated. It only takes a few hard, fast strokes and Hank is coming, thick white ropes over his toes. If the sensation of the lube felt unusual then the come feels even more strange coating his feet and stomach rather than his hands. In a moment of uncharacteristic impulse Hank stretches his limbs once again, bringing one of his feet to his mouth and sucking the come from it. After the fact he mostly just feels relieved that he extensively washed before he did this, despite the fact that he’ll just have to go straight back into the shower. 

Before that though he surveys the mess around his room, the gloves tossed into the waste bin, the excess lube that had missed the towels he set out and instead stained his bed sheets. Overall however the room was pretty tidy. 

When Hank finally hauls himself from his bed he has a quick stretch before heading into the shower. Before he goes in he can’t help reminding himself with a grin that his parents won’t be back until late on tomorrow. Plenty of time for fun before then.


End file.
